Un nuevo comienzo
by Essentia
Summary: Gohan quedó devastado luego del sacrificio de su padre. Aprenderá cómo sobrellevar esta situación de la manera más inusual, aunque al parecer, con la persona más indicada. ¡Es un fic para el concurso Tenkaichi Fanfiction!


**Hola! Bueno, primero que todo, este es un fic para el Concurso Tenkaichi Fanfiction. Esta vez intento hacer una historia diferente, con personajes que nunca habían pasado por mi mente hasta el momento. No elegí ni los personajes ni el género, pero la verdad me gustó muchísimo hacerlo, o al menos hacer el intento xD **

**Espero que les guste! :D**

_**Los personajes y la serie son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei (lamentablemente xD) Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó incrédula la anciana. Luego de tantas batallas y tantos sacrificios, ¿arriesgarse a aquello? Solo hace unos días acababan de enfrentar a Cell en una batalla que parecía imposible de ganar, e incluso así, no podían abstenerse de buscar más problemas –_Estos guerreros no tienen límites _–pensó.

Piccolo permaneció serio ante la pregunta. Ningún movimiento, ninguna palabra: signos de que "eso", sea lo que sea, iba en serio. Uranai solo suspiró y dio media vuelta, resignada y maldiciendo todo y a todos por lo que tenía que pasar.

* * *

Aquel niño miedoso y ajeno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya no existía. Gohan había crecido demasiado en poco tiempo, tanto física como mentalmente. Cada batalla, cada experiencia, cada muerte, cada suceso lo había marcado de por vida… especialmente el sacrificio de su padre. Aún recordaba cómo pasaban el tiempo juntos, recurriendo siempre al mismo río, lugar en el que ahora él se encontraba, reviviendo hermosos momentos que solo quedarán en el recuerdo, porque eran solo eso, _recuerdos_… y todo por su culpa. Tenía la mirada perdida, como buscando dónde esconder la vergüenza que lo atormentaba. Por momentos se consolaba diciendo que su padre fue el que tomó la decisión de no regresar, pero luego recordaba que si su maldito orgullo y deseo de venganza no hubieran intervenido, todo "eso" no hubiera pasado. Lo peor fue que no solo él pagó las consecuencias, sino también su madre, quien dio y soportó todo por ellos sufrió la noticia de la muerte de su esposo, una muerte que esta vez sería la definitiva. Gohan estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo con tal de no verla sufrir más, buscar alguna forma para remediar todo lo que hizo y acabar con el tormento que el sentimiento de culpa le ocasionaba…lástima que eso era imposible.

Rompió en llanto. Ese lugar era el único en el que podía desahogarse, liberar esas emociones y arrepentimientos que guardaba en su corazón y en su alma. Prefería estar solo, no involucrar más gente ni hacer que sientan lástima por él: eso lo haría más cobarde de lo que ya se sentía. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Parecía que iba a empezar a llover pronto, pues las nubes grises y una suave neblina se apoderaron del lugar. Sonrió, la naturaleza también estaba en su contra. Las finas gotas de lluvia cubrían cada parte de su rostro enrojecido por el llanto, mientras el fuerte viento soplaba sus cabellos. Bajó levemente la mirada, para ahora contemplar cómo los peces, de diferentes tamaños y colores, nadaban desesperados a lo largo del río sin rumbo fijo, al igual que él... No quería pensar más, no quería atormentarse, pero todo era inevitable. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro, incluso arrebatándole la felicidad que permanecía oculta. Tal vez morir sería la solución, así pagaría el castigo que desde un principio no debió de recibir su padre. –**Tal vez… eso sería lo mejor. Tal vez…eso siempre fue lo mejor. Nunca tuve las agallas de enfrentarme a mis miedos, y cuando finalmente lo logré, lo eché todo a perder…** -dijo apretando fuertemente sus puños. Odiaba su sangre saiyajin, por ella había podido alcanzar un nivel de pelea muy alto, pero de nada servía si era la misma que sacaba lo peor de sí, algo que ni siquiera pensó que existía en su interior: orgullo y vanidad. Ya no era cosa de Kami o las fuerzas del destino, era él quien ocasionaba todo; y eso lo hacía sentirse un completo inútil. Recordó la primera vez que pasó algo como eso, casi cinco años atrás. Estaban peleando contra Vegeta y Nappa, los saiyajines que consistían una gran amenaza para ese entonces. Este último estaba dándoles una gran batalla, evitando cada ataque y cada estrategia planteada por los únicos sobrevivientes: Piccolo, Krillin y él. Pensando que la batalla estaba casi perdida, el medio saiyajin reunió toda su valentía y tentó su suerte con tal de que el namekuseijin no muriese, pero él mismo acabó "matándolo". Permitió que ese fulminante y deslumbrante ataque lo paralizase, y le dejó el paso libre a su maestro, quien no tuvo otra opción que interceptarlo. En ese entonces no reflexionaba mucho sobre lo que pasaba, además, tenía la esperanza que el señor Piccolo pudiera volver a la vida. Por eso lo arriesgó todo en el viaje a Namek, luchó contra Freezer y puso su vida en juego para enmendar aquel error.

Ahora la situación era muy diferente, y él lo sabía muy bien. Se puso de pie lentamente y restregó suavemente sus ojos con el antebrazo; había llorado lo suficiente por ese día. Dispuesto a irse, cogió el gi que había dejado debajo de un árbol y lo miró detenidamente. Era idéntico al de Gokú, excepto por el tamaño, obviamente. Frunció el ceño. Él no se lo merecía, nunca llegaría a la altura de lo que fue su padre .Tal vez haya podido alcanzar un poder mayor al del superguerrero ordinario, pero eso no podía compararse con lo que aquel saiyajin, su padre, hizo por la Tierra. No debía usarlo, por el simple hecho de que significaría una deshonra, un insulto, una burla hacia quien él consideraba el más fuerte del Universo. No podía tener aquel sagrado uniforme otra vez entre sus manos, no se sentía digno de él, _nadie_ debería ser digno de él. –**Nadie es digno de él… Nadie… –**dijo con un tono de voz más grave de lo habitual, mientras arrojaba la prenda hacia el río que se encontraba detrás suyo. El chapoteo se escuchó en seguida.

Siguió con su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca hubiese llorado. Esa era la rutina a la que ya se había estado acostumbrando. Llorar, lamentarse, regresar a casa y evitar a su madre. No la había mirado a los ojos desde aquella batalla ni tampoco habían conversado de ello, ninguno estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Generalmente el silencio reinaba la casa, un silencio tan sombrío como el que lo acompañaba en esos momentos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y ni siquiera estaba a mitad de camino. A solo un demente se le ocurriría pasear a esas horas de la noche, pues el peligro se encontraba presente por aquellos lares. Un bosque habitado solo por animales y que por las noches podía ser el lugar perfecto para un asesinato, era sumamente terrorífico. Pero él no era cualquier demente, él era Gohan, el salvador del Universo, aunque él no se considerara así.

A medida que avanzaba el ambiente se ponía cada vez más pesado, sin ninguna explicación. El clima, pensó. Tantas batallas no habían podido pasar desapercibidas por la naturaleza, obviamente tenían que haber causado algún problema en ella. _Problemas, problemas, problemas,…_ al parecer estaba tan ligado a aquella palabra como a muchas otras. _Sufrimiento, desolación, tristeza, arrepentimiento, nostalgia, pena, soledad…_ Suspiró. La soledad que sentía en esos momentos era inimaginable, ni siquiera el chirrido de los grillos lo acompañaba. Bueno, tenía que acostumbrarse; al paso que iba, todos sus amigos lo abandonarían y se olvidarían de él.

Miró el cielo, al parecer la lluvia había desaparecido. Algo bueno tenía que pasar ¿no? …Sin embargo, cierta "cosa" lo mantenía inquieto. No sabía exactamente qué, pero tenía la sensación que era por el ambiente. Estaba extrañamente tenso, aunque no entendía por qué. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, notando algo sumamente extraño. La gravedad aumentaba lentamente, haciendo que las rocas se enterraran ligeramente bajo la tierra. Algo no andaba bien, este tipo de cosas normalmente no pasaban en la Tierra. Repentinamente, sintió que estaba siendo vigilado. Fue como una alerta en su cerebro que lo despertó de sus pensamientos y lo mantuvo atento. Era seguro, alguien lo espiaba, pero no podía detectara ningún ki cerca de él. Paró en seco, sin dejar de estar pendiente de su alrededor. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. El río, el viento, su respiración,… eran los únicos sonidos perceptibles, o al menos, los únicos que él podía percibir. Nada sospechoso, debía de concentrarse aún más. El chapoteo de los peces, las hojas de los árboles, aquella piedra que venía en dirección hacia él… Abrió los ojos rápidamente y la esquivó con gran agilidad. Pasaron cerca de 7 segundos cuando oyó la piedra caer. La fuerza con la que fue arrojada, si bien no hubiera podido matarlo, le habría causado una herida de consideración. Con la rabia contenida, Gohan giró su cabeza hacia donde podría estar el que intentaba matarlo. –¡Canalla! ¡Sal de donde estés y enfréntame! –Se puso en guardia esperando a que alguien apareciese y lo atacara -¡Vamos! ¡Estoy esperando! ¡No seas cobarde! –dijo encolerizado. El aura dorada comenzaba a rodearlo mientras lo amenazaba, no estaba de humor para una pelea, así que tenía que acabar con el sujeto, fuese quien fuese.

-¿Cobarde? ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! –escuchó. Su voz era algo… familiar y extraña. No por eso iba a bajar la guardia, por su puesto; ya era un guerrero muy experimentado y sabía que cosas como esas eran artimañas del combate.

-¡¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?! –gritó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Él estaba allí, pero aún no sentía su ki.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces, Gohan? -ubicó su voz y al instante giró su cabeza hacia donde pensó encontrarlo. La silueta de un hombre se hacía paso entre la neblina. El cabello alborotado, la voz, el metro ochenta de altura,… algo le era familiar, algo que aún no recordaba. ¿Dónde lo había visto? Dentro de poco lo sabría, pues poco a poco la silueta dio paso a un hombre. No, no era un simple hombre. Era el hombre más temido del universo, aquel guerrero en cuyas venas corría la sangre de un auténtico héroe. ¡Era él! Aquella ropa característica que usaba en cada combate, aquel semblante despreocupado, esa sonrisa tan inocente… ¡Era él! No podía creerlo, ¡su padre había vuelto a la vida! ¿Estaba soñando? Una inmensa alegría mezclada con un reconfortante alivio invadía su pecho. ¡Estaba vivo!

-Pa-pá… -Sintío cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras abundantes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos para luego recorrer sus mejillas. Era increíble, era como si todo el tiempo lo hubiese estado escuchando desde allí arriba, para luego llevarle una de las más gratas sorpresas. Su papá era realmente increíble, era el mejor. Un impulso de felicidad lo llevó hacia él, pero no para abrazarlo, sino para aferrarse a sus pies y pedirle perdón. El medio saiyajin no se sentía satisfecho con un "lo siento", si fuese por él, se disculparía durante toda su vida. Sentía que así podía liberarse, que así podía contarle todo lo que había sentido y sufrido estos últimos días. -¡Pa-pá! …Discúlpame, papá. –decía entre de sollozos –Fui un completo tonto, debí hacerte caso, papá. No merezco ser tu hijo, no soy digno. Yo tuve que haber muerto, no tú. Lo siento…¡lo siento, papá!–Todo su cuerpo temblaba y se encogía a la vista de su padre, quien no hacía otra cosa sino ver toda la humillación a la que se sometía su hijo –Todo fue mi culpa, ¡mi maldita culpa! Sé que fue mi error, pero te ruego, te suplico que vuelvas con nosotros. Prometo no ser el niño llorón al que tengas que proteger, prometo no retrasarte en tus entrenamientos –bajó más la mirada -¡Lo prometo! –Se mantuvo en el suelo por unos segundos, _esperando_ una respuesta, un consuelo que lo haga sentir mejor. Su padre por fin había regresado, y lo había hecho por él, por su felicidad, por su bienestar. _Seguía esperando._ Tenía el presentimiento que todo se arreglaría, que todo se solucionaría apenas su padre lo disculpe. _Presentimientos…¡ja!_ Al menos un "está bien, hijo, te perdono", algo tan mínimo como eso, pero nunca llegó. _Seguía esperando. _Extrañado, levantó la mirada hacia los puños de su padre. Estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en ellos, como conteniendo la rabia tal y como hizo en muchas de sus peleas. Gohan, impulsado por la curiosidad, levantó aún más la mirada, esperando cruzar sus ojos con los de su padre. No duró mucho, pues casi al instante, ya se encontraba besando el suelo. Había pasado en solo unos instantes, ni si quiera él había podido predecirlo. Un sabor metálico invadía su boca, la sangre fluía bañando desde sus dientes hasta su barbilla. Quedó boquiabierto, estático, confundido. Ni siquiera se atrevía a ver las expresiones de su padre, pues luego de tremendo golpe, obviamente no se encontraba feliz.

-Idiota… -lo escuchó decir. La palabra hacía eco en su cabeza, mientras recobraba completamente sus sentidos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No entendía lo que pasaba y eso lo angustiaba aún más. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que ahora denotaban una furia incontrolable. Gohan intentó reincorporarse lentamente, a pesar del miedo que lo devoraba.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con una voz suave, casi como una súplica –¿Por qué, pap…

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! –lo interrumpió. La ira rebasaba su ser, infundiendo temor incluso a su propio hijo. – ¡DICES QUE NO ERES DIGNO!, ¡Y TIENES RAZÓN! ¡NUNCA ME LLAMES TU PADRE! ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA! –Su golpe había dolido demasiado, pero no se comparaba con las profundas heridas que ocasionaban sus palabras. Bajó la cabeza, su padre mismo lo había llamado una vergüenza para su familia. No debía contradecirlo, NO PODÍA contradecirlo.

-Lo siento, yo… -intentó decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Tú qué?... ¡¿EH?! ¡TÚ QUÉ, INÚTIL! –sujetó fuertemente a Gohan de su polera y lo levantó unos centímetros. No importaba si era su hijo, al menos no ahora. La presión que ejercía en él era sumamente dolorosa, llegando al extremo de no dejarle respirar. -¡VAMOS, CONTESTA! ¡CONTESTA!

-Yo…yo… -no sabía qué decir. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, intentando enfocarse solo en aquel dolor. Todo lo que estaba pasando no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, todo era estúpidamente absurdo.

-¡HABLA, MALDITA SEA! ¡HABLA!... ¡DEJA DE SER UN MALDITO COBARDE!

-¿De qué se supone que hable…? –se atrevió a decir.

-¿De qué…? ¡¿DE QUÉ?! ¿ACASO NO TIENES UNA EXCUSA PARA LO QUE HAS HECHO?

-Yo…Sí. En ese momento no pude controlarme, ya te lo dije, papá. Y me arrepiento cada momento de no haber matado a Cell cuando pud…

-¡DE ESO NO, IDIOTA! ¡¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA!? –le increpó colérico. Gohan no entendía a lo que se refería, no comprendía por qué su padre estaba tan furioso.

-No comprendo, pap…

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡TÚ ERES UN SIMPLE BASTARDO, UN IDIOTA, UN INÚTIL! ¡TE DIJE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ NO ES DIGNO DE LLAMARME TU PADRE! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN DEBILUCHO, UN…

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –ya no lo soportaba más. Lo estaba ofendiendo, lo estaba atacando y eso no lo soportaría de nadie, ni siquiera de su padre. Le asestó un puñetazo y se zafó de su agarre, intentando recuperar la dignidad que había perdido. –¡DEJA DE INSULTARME, NO LOS SOPORTO! ¡PARA, por favor…!

-¡¿Por favor? ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES YA SUFICIENTE HUMILLACIÓN?! –el chiquillo lo estaba enervando. -¡DÓNDE ESTÁ TU MALDITO ORGULLO! ¿¡DÓNDE!? PRIMERO TE ARRODILLAS ANTE MÍ SUPLICANDO PERDÓN, ¿Y AHORA ESTO? ¿ESTÁS CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡ERES UN SAIYAJIN Y POR ENDE…

-¡PUES NO QUIERO SER UN MALDITO SAIYAJIN! –exclamó. –¡SOY UN TERRÍCOLA! ¡ME SIENTO UN TERRÍCOLA! ¿¡DE QUÉ ME SIRVE SER UN EXTRATERRESTRE CON COLA SI ME VUELVE PEOR PERSONA DE LO QUE SOY?! POR SU CULPA HICE TODO LO QUE HICE Y… - fue interrumpido por un golpe tan fuerte como que el que había dado hace unos instantes. El saiyajin posó su mano sobre la cabeza del hijo, se aferró a sus cabellos y lo levantó de una manera brusca.

-Qué penoso… -lo atrajo para poder estar justo frente a frente y así asegurarse que cada palabra llegue claramente a sus oídos -¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué por tener esta sangre guerrera pasó lo que pasó? Menudo imbécil… ¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡TÚ! ¡FUISTE TÚ EL INÚTIL QUE NO PUDO CONTROLAR SUS IMPULSOS! ¡FUISTE TÚ EL QUE DEJÓ LLEVARSE POR EL MOMENTO! ¡DEJA DE CULPAR A LA "SANGRE SAIYAJIN" POR TUS MALDITOS ERRORES! ¡FUISTE INCAPAZ, ESA ES LA VERDAD! –Gohan esquivó su mirada. Tenía razón, había sido su culpa, pero eso ya lo sabía. –PERO ESO NO ES LO PEOR. TE ATREVISTE A ARRODILLARTE ANTE MÍ Y ROGARME PERDÓN. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE GUERRERO ERES?

-¡Lo hice porque fue mi culpa y era lo que tenía que hacer!

-TE EQUIVOCAS. LO HICISTE PORQUE ESPERABAS UN CONSUELO, QUE TE DIGA QUE TODO ESTÁ BIEN, QUE NO PASABA NADA, QUE TODO SE SOLUCIONARÍA. ¡ESO ES DE FRACASADOS! –le sujetó ambos brazos y lo sacudió fuertemente, como despertándolo del trance en el que se encontraba o intentando conectarlo a la dura realidad en la que tenía que vivir.

Gohan estaba sorprendido, su padre tenía toda la razón. Gokú ya lo había perdonado, incluso antes de habérselo pedido. Lo que él quería era sentirse mimado, que alguien lo consolara y lo consintiera, que se acabara el sufrimiento que él mismo estaba provocando. Quería a su padre de vuelta, sin importar lo que pasara. –Tienes razón… Fui un inútil…

-Y lo seguirás siendo hasta no cambiar esa miserable actitud. –aflojó su agarre, dejándole tocar el suelo. –Preocupas a los demás y te haces daño. Te conformas a vivir en un pasado triste y lleno de arrepentimientos, en vez de intentar cambiar la situación. Todo está hecho, no lo puedes cambiar, no puedes retroceder el tiempo y evitarlo. Llora todo lo que quieras, pero no hagas que eso se convierta en el sentido de tu vida. Sigue adelante, no mires atrás ni esperes que alguien haga algo por ti, porque nadie lo hará. Si no sabes sobrellevar esto tú solo, no podrás recibir la ayuda que se te ofrece. Aprende a enfrentar las cosas, eres lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo. Criado en la Tierra o no, sigues siendo un saiyajin, la raza guerrera más fuerte e imparable del Universo. Debes estar orgulloso de serlo.

Estaba impresionado. Nunca había escuchado tal discurso, y aún menos de su padre. No tenía palabras, simplemente no las tenía. Nunca se puso a pensar de esa forma, ya sea porque no quería o no era capaz de hacerlo. Entonces vio sus ojos, su padre se había calmado. -¿Qué debo hacer…? –se atrevió a preguntar –Es-estoy confundido y algo…yo… -no pudo decirle nada más pues la vergüenza lo dejaba mudo. Su padre permanecía sereno, y aun así, no encontraba la forma de decírselo. Decidió no hablar y se lanzó a sus brazos, intentando recibir el cariño paterno que había estado necesitando. Solo eso necesitaba para poder salir de ese abismo en el que había caído. Iba a cambiar, por él y por su padre. No, por todos a los que amaba. Iba a ser un auténtico saiyajin, iba a ser un auténtico humano-saiyajin.

-Eh…yo…no…eh… -intentaba decir su padre. Gohan se alejó un poco y notó un extraño rubor es sus mejillas. ¿Gokú sonrojado? Bueno, había pasado de todo, no tenía por qué sorprenderse. Se alejó completamente de su padre y le mostró una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. –Gracias –solo atinó a decir.

-No, gracias a ti, papá. Lo necesitaba. Prometo cambiar, prometo no hacer sufrir más a mi madre ni a mis amigos. –decía en un tono serio. Estaba decidido.

Gokú solo sonrió con orgullo, y posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de su hijo. –Bien. Entonces, vete y hazlo ya. Tu madre debe estar preocupada –dijo con un tono autoritario.

-Sí, señor. –respondió feliz. Un segundo abrazo no se dio a esperar, aunque esta vez cargado con otros sentimientos. Al separarse, se encontró con la misma escena. Su padre ruborizado y esquivando su mirada, mientras gritaba un "_Vete ya"_ con evidente nerviosismo. Era un nuevo comienzo, ambos lo sabían. Emprendió un rápido vuelo hasta su hogar, esta vez, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Habían pasado días después de aquel encuentro. Todo se encontraba como siempre tuvo que estar. La paz y la alegría inundaban aquella casita en la Montaña Paoz, y más aún con la buena noticia que hacía poco se había anunciado. Milk estaba embarazada.

-Supongo que ya tienen el nombre –le interrogó su maestro. Gohan estaba seguro de que a él no le interesaba el tema, simplemente era la curiosidad.

-Piccolo –respondió con una sonrisa–Se llamará Piccolo.

El namekuseijin solo lo miró de reojo, extrañado por aquella afirmación. Su madre de seguro se había vuelto loca. Un hijo humano-saiyajin con nombre de namekuseijin. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando notó que su discípulo se revolcaba de la risa. No, no solo era su madre, todos estaban locos. Solo pudo sonreír ante la escena -Chiquillo insolente. Al parecer no solo has cambiado para bien.

-Pues no soy el único mentiroso, si a eso se refiere, señor Piccolo. –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?–cuestionó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Turles

-¿Turles quién? –intentó disimular.

-Turles, señor, Turles. ¿Cómo lo convenció de hacerse pasar por mi papá? –preguntó.

Piccolo sonrió. O aquel chiquillo era sumamente inteligente, o el otro saiyajin era lo suficiente estúpido para no hacer bien su trabajo. –Digamos que disfrutará de su muerte en el mundo de los vivos. –contestó.

-Pero, ¿eso no sería demasiado peligro para la Tierra? En cualquier momento puede venir y…

-No –lo interrumpió –Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo… Bueno, hasta Krillin y Yamcha lo derrotarían.

Rió. –Bueno, en eso tiene razón.

-Pero, dime, Gohan. –Esta vez se volteó completamente para mirarlo a los ojos -¿Cuándo supiste que no era tu padre?

El pequeño bajó la mirada, pero no por temor o vergüenza, sino para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos. –En realidad… -comenzó –estuve tan ajeno a mi sentidos que no me di cuenta hasta el día siguiente. Reaccionó de una forma muy diferente a la forma que lo haría mi padre, y eso era precisamente lo que usted pretendía. –Piccolo asintió –De cualquier forma, me ayudó mucho. Entendí que no podía estar viviendo así toda mi vida, no valía la pena. –terminó de decir. Sus ojos se dirigían al cielo, como intentando decirle a su padre que ya podía estar tranquilo. Estaba sereno y feliz, intentando salir adelante y ayudando a superar esa situación en la que algunos aún se encontraban.

-¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó por última vez.

-Además… -repondía el joven –en toda la conversación no mencionó la palabra "comida". Ambos soltaron la risa al mismo tiempo.

De ahora en adelante, todo saldría bien, todo estaría bien. Esta vez no era un simple presentimiento, era una certeza.

**Fin**

* * *

**Uff... fue largo. Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Déjenme sus reviews. Quiero saber en qué estoy fallando, o en qué puedo mejorar. Es mi segunda historia y la verdad me falta mucho por aprender *O***

**En fin, gracias por leer n.n! Nos vemos...o leemos xD**


End file.
